The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Bisphenol A (BPA) is an organic molecule containing two phenol groups and two methyl groups attached to a central carbon (HOC6H4—C(CH3)2C6H4OH; C15H16O2). BPA is the primary monomer component of polycarbonate plastic as well as epoxy resins. BPA-based plastics and resins are used in many different consumer plastic products, including use of epoxy resin as a protective lining for metal food and beverage cans, hard plastic bottles, food storage containers, stretchable PVC films and others. Over 8 billion pounds of BPA is produced each year and BPA has been found in human blood and urine in more than 80 biomonitoring studies.
BPA monomers can be released from epoxy resin when polymerization is incomplete and leaching of BPA increases under high heat and acidic conditions. BPA is known to bind estrogen receptors and has been shown to have effects in rodents exposed to levels of BPA similar to those seen in humans. BPA exposure in humans been suggested to contribute to several disorders, including diabetes, obesity, prostate and breast cancer, as well as infertility and genital tract abnormalities.